


Where'd you go?

by Pastelwarriorprincess



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, No Context, Other, Pain, Suffering, Why do I do this, silly original thing with zero context except the context with the owner of the other OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelwarriorprincess/pseuds/Pastelwarriorprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had been right for just one moment. But then it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where'd you go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robert_downey_jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robert_downey_jr/gifts).



> Mason is not owned by me. Created by robert_downey_jr on here and also Mistressmjoll on tumblr. I love you enjoy my suffering. If you find this and decide to read this, thanks! Just a little thing I wanted to write.

  It could’ve been any other day for Chloe, but for once she had something to look forward to. How long had it been? Months, years. She lost count the last time she was getting ready with her hair down, and a pair of clothes that actually fit, looking forward to, well, anything. But, Mason had made everything change from that moment.

   Her fingers were tracing across his chest as they laid together. She had wanted it. It was different than any other time it had come close to this. Before it was dances, a few looks, maybe a touch for money. This, however, made her happy and she had finally allowed herself to want.

  “What do you think about an actual date?” Mason’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

“A date, you mean something cheesy. No murder, no guns, no Saints?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay for dinner and a movie, and be respectful. I’ll even introduce myself to your father and bring you home at a respectable hour.

“That’s a lot of respect you got there.” She said with a laugh as a few thoughts of her stripper days came to mind.

“Well I have a lot of it for you.”

The thought crossed her mind and she couldn’t help the childish giggle. A real date with a man who truly cared for it. She could’ve sworn she was in love. She’d always thought that maybe she had feelings, but now it was more than obvious. She truly loved Mason Mills.

That’s when there was a knock on the door, and Chloe nearly flew from her seat to open it. But everything came to a standstill, as she saw Johnny Gat instead of Mason. A witty joke was about to escape her lips, until she saw his eyes…. he had been crying. Johnny Gat didn’t cry. Her first thought was something happened to Aisha. She knew how much Aisha meant, if anything happened Johnny would be devastated.

“Johnny, what happened, did…?”

“It’s Mason….” He wasn’t making eye contact now, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened, “there was an explosion and he…”

 It was like her world fell apart, and her mind couldn’t bear to process the rest of what he had to say. Her body couldn’t support itself anymore, nothing was right, it had to be wrong it… She collapsed to her knees, staring at them in shock “No…he Can’t…he.”

She barely processed Johnny kneeling beside her, “I know...Chlo I’m so sorry…” she could feel his arms around her shoulders, and the dam broke, as she buried herself into his chest and began to sob. She could feel Johnny’s fingers in her hair, on her back. He was hurting and she knew, but she couldn’t stop herself. There would be nothing left, the saints would fall apart, any hope at normalcy with Mason was gone. Everything that had gone right for her, went wrong in a single moment.

Hours must’ve passed when she finally calmed down. Everything hurt, and she felt like if she moved all those emotions would come rushing back. Johnny was the first one to move though, as he moved to stand. She couldn’t see any more pain in his eyes, just fury. “Johnny…. don’t” she croaked, her voice hoarse.

He shook his head, “Blood for Blood…,” he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, “Be Safe, kay.”

And she watched him walk out, out of her life, along with Mason, her mother, the life she knew. For a moment, Chloe wondered if anything would be right again.

 


End file.
